You're My Spring
by Enji86
Summary: English version of "Tanpa Batas". Conan decided to erase Shinichi from Ran's heart and Ai was in love with someone. Chapter 2 - Go Home. Happy reading and reviewing!
1. Gone Forever

**Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan owned by Aoyama Gosho.

**Warning :**

Grammar mistake here and there. My English skill isn't that good but I'm too stubborn to beta it.

**Author's Note :**

There're readers who asked me to translate my fanfic, so I decided to try translating this one. This story has completed not long ago. Hope you enjoy it!

Happy reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>You're My Spring<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 1 – Gone Forever**

Ai was busy typing in the basement when suddenly the basement door was opened with a loud bang. She stopped her activity and looked up. She saw Conan slammed the door shut, then walked over to her. She raised her eyebrow at Conan with annoyed look.

"What now?" Ai asked in annoyance.

"I can't take it anymore," Conan exclaimed.

"About what?" Ai asked again.

"This has been going for almost three years, Haibara! THREE YEARS! But until now, there's no sign about Black Organization since Bourbon case and there's no sign about the antidote either...," Ai immediately cut Conan off when he started to talk about the antidote.

"I have told you, right? I lack of data. If you want me to finish the antidote, then bring the data for me," said Ai.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just want to rant, so you better don't cut me off," Conan snapped.

"Hey, what was that? There're so many better things I can do than listening to your rant," Ai snapped back.

"Listen, today I see Ran crying again, that's why I want to rant and you better listen to me," said Conan.

"Then? Do you think Mouri-san will stop crying if you nagging at me?" Ai asked coldly.

"Well, no. But it will make me feel better," Conan replied flatly, making a vein popped into Ai's head.

"Kudo-kun, I don't have any interest in making you feel better so GET OUT NOW!" Ai yelled angrily. Then she turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"But I'm not coming here just for nagging at you," Conan murmured, making Ai turned her attention back to him.

Conan was suddenly in doubt, but he said to himself that this was for the best so he continued.

"Do you still remember, back then, I have said that I didn't want to see Ran crying again, even if it means I'm no longer exist in her heart?" Conan asked.

"Well, that was long time ago," Ai replied with a far away look. "What's with that?" Ai asked while staring at Conan.

"Now I really want to do it," Conan replied.

"Do you mean, you will disappear from her heart?" Ai frowned.

"Well, it seems that's the only way to make Ran stop crying. My life is full of uncertainty and I don't want to bring her into it. I don't want to waste her tears more than this," Conan answered.

"Are you sure about this? What about you? You love her, don't you?" Ai asked, causing Conan smiled at her.

"I will be fine. If she happy, I will be happy, too," Conan replied.

Ai knew Conan definitely would not be fine with that, but she could not disagree with Conan because what Conan said was right. She sighed then she opened her mouth again.

"So how will you do that?" Ai asked again.

"I have thought about a plan and I need your help with that," Conan replied with a hopeful gaze.

"Well, I will think about it after you tell me the plan," said Ai.

"Really? Thanks, Haibara," Conan beamed.

"Huh? Why? I said I will think about it. It doesn't mean that I will help you," Ai sneered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Conan rolled his eyes, making Ai glared at him.

"So, what is the plan?" Ai asked.

"Here...," Conan told his plan to Ai. "What do you think?" he asked after he finished.

"Well, it seems that's a great plan to make both of us getting killed by certain karate queen," Ai commented.

"Ha ha ha," Conan laughed dryly because of Ai's remark. But part of him thought it was possible, considering a case when his client claimed to be his girlfriend. Ran was so furious with him and his client at that time and started to kick here and there without care. Moreover, now he had made Ran wait for three years.

"You know, yesterday I saw a lovely dress and a pair of comfortable shoes in Agatha's boutique," said Ai.

"Huh?" Conan stared at Ai in bewilderment because Ai suddenly changed the subject. But a moment later, he realized what Ai was talking about so he gave Ai his 'oi oi' look.

"What?" Ai smirked.

"Stingy fashion freak!" Conan grumbled.

Ai just chuckled at that.

"So, when will we execute that plan?" Ai asked.

"Next Saturday, at Ran's 20th birthday party," Conan replied with a sigh.

"What?" Ai exclaimed with surprise. "Kudo-kun, are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm serious," Conan replied. His heart was heavy. He knew it would be very cruel but at the same time would be very effective to erase him from Ran's heart. He thought Ai would protest so he prepared some reasons and turned to angst mode. But it turned out that he was wrong.

"Then, that isn't enough. I should find another stuff from other boutique, too," Ai said with a bit of panic.

"What?" Now it's Conan turn to exclaim with surprise.

"You know, she definitely going to kill us. If the payment is just that, it doesn't comply with the risk," Ai explained innocently.

Conan just stared at Ai with mixed feelings.

"What?" Ai asked because Conan stared at her with weird face.

"Nothing. I think I will go now. See you," Conan replied. Then he turned around and walked away.

Ai just shrugged and turned her attention back to computer screen.

"Just what kind of woman is she?" Conan muttered under his breath when he was walking out from Agasa Hakase's house. He didn't realize that his heart wasn't heavy anymore because he thought about Ai instead of Ran and his plan for next Saturday.

XXX

Shiho stared at her reflection in the mirror then a small smile appeared on her lips.

"_Long time no see, Shiho,"_ she thought. Then she heard a knock on her hotel room door so she went to open the door. It turned out to be Yukiko who knocked on her door. Yukiko came with a bag containing make-ups and few wigs. She, Shinichi and Shinichi's parents stayed at hotel after Shinichi's parents who pretended to be Conan's parents picked up Conan and Ai for vacation abroad two days ago. Shinichi and Shiho would show up in Ran's birthday party so Conan and Ai should leave.

"Wow, you're so beautiful, Ai-chan," Yukiko exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thanks, Auntie," said Shiho while smiling.

Yukiko's face turned sullen.

"It's not Auntie, but Onee-chan, ONEE-CHAN," Yukiko pouted.

Shiho sweatdropped.

"Okay, okay, Aun... Onee-chan," said Shiho.

"See, that's better," Yukiko said cheerfully.

Shiho could only sigh at that.

"We better start now," said Yukiko.

"Okay," Shiho nodded.

Shiho moved back to her seat in front of the mirror, then Yukiko started to apply some make up to her face. After Yukiko had finished with the make up, she tried a few wigs on Shiho's head to find the most suitable one for Shiho. Shiho should wear a wig because her unusual hair color would bring unnecessary trouble for Shinichi's plan tonight.

"Done!" Yukiko exclaimed. She smiled contentedly at the sight of Shiho's reflection in the mirror. "You know, every man surely will fall in love with you. You're really beautiful," she continued cheerfully.

Shiho didn't say anything and just smiled. She was a bit sad because she knew this was only temporary while she really wanted to show her current appearance to that person and saw his reaction. She really wanted to know how that person would react if he knew that a little girl who he had been led every morning actually was a beautiful young woman in the age of 21. Probably that person would fall in love with her. Thinking about that made her smiled, but just a moment because she knew the antidote that she and Conan dreaming of was still far away from her grasp.

Suddenly there was a knock on Shiho's door again and this time Yukiko was the one who went to open the door.

"Has Haibara already finished?" Shinichi asked her mother in front of Shiho's door.

"She has. She's so beautiful, Shin-chan," Yukiko replied with a smug smile.

"Really?" Shinichi commented dryly.

"_Like it's possible for that little evil-eyed girl to become beautiful,"_ Shinichi thought to himself in mocking tone.

"So, you don't believe that I'm beautiful," Shiho challenged from behind Yukiko.

Yukiko quickly moved aside so Shinichi could see Shiho.

Shinichi's eyes widened and he gaped at the sight of Shiho standing before his eyes. He couldn't believe that this woman was Haibara Ai, that evil-eyed yawny girl. The thing that made him recognized her as Haibara Ai was her smirk that graced her lips. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't resist the fact that it was the most beautiful smirk he had ever seen.

"Well, I guess now you really believe that I'm beautiful," Shiho teased while her smirk grew wider after seeing Shinichi's reaction.

Upon hearing Shiho's remark, Shinichi quickly regained his composure and looked away to hide his blush.

"Well, not bad," said Shinichi cockyly.

Shiho and Yukiko could only rolled their eyes at Shinichi.

"Go now?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah, we better leave now," Shinichi replied.

Then both of them followed Yukiko to meet Yusaku, who was busy with his novel in his room, to excuse themselves. Yusaku complimented Shiho and wished them luck. After that, both of them were going down to the loby to find a cab.

"So I will act as Miyazawa Shiho, Kudo Shinichi's girlfriend. We met in America in a case two years ago. At that time, I, who was the younger sister of the victim in the case you was involved, helped you solved the case and captured the murderer. Then, the friends of the murderer wanted to avenge me, so you protected me. We became close and fell in love to each other. We have been going out for a year and it was difficult for you to say something to Mouri-san because you have confessed to her three years ago, that's why you haven't said anything to her until now. So that's how is it, right?" said Shiho while they were waiting for a cab, repeating their fake story for tonight.

"Well, yeah," Shinichi commented.

"Oh, by the way, I will charge you with extra payment for every kiss that happen tonight," said Shiho.

"What? Who says I'm going to kiss you?" Shinichi exclaimed while blushing.

"Actually I don't want it either. But if we don't show any PDA, people won't believe that we are lovers," said Shiho in annoyance.

"Well, I think you're right," said Shinichi and he unconsciously stared at Shiho's lips while licking his own lips, wondering if he would get his first kiss tonight.

Shiho then glared at Shinichi.

"What are you looking at?" Shiho snapped.

Shinichi quickly looked away from Shiho's lips.

"Nothing," Shinichi replied.

"You're just allowed to kiss my cheek, you understand?" said Shiho sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Shinichi nonchalantly. He was surprised with himself. He would break his heart and the woman he loved in a minute, but what he did now was thinking about other woman's lips. He really couldn't understand why Shiho always capable of turned his attention.

"Ah, that's the cab," said Shinichi when he saw a cab was going to the front of their hotel.

Both of them walked over to the cab which have stopped in front of their hotel and Shinichi opened the cab door for Shiho. Shiho chuckled at that and decided to tease Shinichi later inside the cab because it was so unusual for Shinichi to behave politely to a woman, especially to her. After they got into the cab, they were off to Ran's birthday party.

XXX

"Dear, we better cut the cake now before your father get drunk," said Eri.

"Just a moment! There's one guest who hasn't came," said Ran.

"Don't tell me, that guest is that detective freak who is the son of Yukiko," said Eri with distaste tone.

"Well, yeah...," said Ran.

"Dear, why are you still hoping for that useless guy? He has gone for almost 4 years, leaving you just for his stupid cases. There're so many guys out there who are better than him," said Eri.

"But he said he will come tonight. Moreover we love each other, that's why I believe him and I will wait for him," Ran murmured.

"_I don't want my relationship with Shinichi end up like father and mother's relationship. I don't want to be like mother who left father,"_ Ran thought to herself.

Eri have prepared to counter her daughter remark but cut off by Heiji's yell. She and Ran turned and found Shinichi stood at the doorstep.

"I'm not too late for the cake cutting, am I?" Shinichi asked while smirking to Ran.

"Stupid Shinichi!" said Ran with teary eyes. She was ready to burst into Shinichi's arm when a woman emerged from behind Shinichi and took Shinichi's arm, causing her to froze in place.

The guests who knew about Ran and Shinichi freeze in place, too. They stared at Shinichi and that woman with stunned expression while Shinichi and that woman walked over to Ran.

"Happy birthday, Ran," said Shinichi with a smile when he got in front of Ran.

Ran didn't answer and just stared at Shinichi and the woman next to Shinichi with a look of disbelief, hurt and angry.

Shinichi's heart broke seeing Ran kept quiet and just stared at him. He knew Ran must have hurt right now. Inside, he kept telling himself that this was for the sake of Ran's happiness, and probably for himself, too, that's why he had to stay with his plan. When he thought his feelings had been under control, he opened his mouth again.

"Oh, by the way, this is Miyazawa Shiho. She... is my girlfriend," said Shinichi.

**To be continued...**


	2. Go Home

**Disclaimer :**

Detective Conan owned by Aoyama Gosho.

**Author's Note :**

**Replying review time!**

**Preciola1213 :** Thank you. I hope this one isn't that bad, too. XD

**Pinoy-Paul :** Uhm, actually your guess is slightly wrong. You will find it out in this chapter. XD

**Lala :** Yeah, actually it's slightly different from the Indonesian version because I have to make some adjusment. But I hope it's as interesting as the Indonesian version. XD

**Blabbing time!**

I'm sorry for the slow update. Honestly, translating is more difficult than writing the story itself in Indonesian. I keep feeling dissatisfied with the result. I just can hope I didn't disappoint the reader with the result. XD

Happy reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>You're My Spring<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 2 – Go Home**

During the party, Ran was staring at the couple, who was staring outside the window of Detective Agency, with murderous glare. Her birthday party was held at Detective Agency because she just invited her close friends. She saw one of Shinichi's arm wrapped around Shiho's waist and it made her wanted to break those arm. And one thing that she couldn't stand was when she saw Shinichi kissed Shiho's cheek which had caused Shiho to stroke his cheek while blushing. It made her wanted to break Shiho's arm, too, because Shiho had touched her Shinichi.

Sonoko and Kazuha was angry, too. But they more concerned about Ran's feelings, so they kept staying at Ran's side the whole time since Shinichi introduced Shiho as his girlfriend. They both had to appease Eri as well, who had almost exploded at Shinichi.

Heiji who knew nothing about Shinichi's plan was confused. He really wanted to pull Shinichi to the corner and interogated him, but he didn't dare because Shinichi's fake girlfriend was always glaring dagger at him when he tried to get close to Shinichi. He wondered where did Shinichi get that beautiful woman who was willing to pretend as his girlfriend. It seems that woman knew about Shinichi's situation.

Heiji actually could guess Shinichi's plan and he thought it wasn't right. Moreover, Ran looked so hurt and he couldn't stand it. However, he didn't want to destroy Shinichi's plan, so he opted to stand beside Kazuha and kept quiet. But there's one thing that made him amazed. Shinichi and Shiho acted so well as a couple so they really looked like a couple even though he knew they weren't.

Shinichi was surprised himself because he could act so well even though his heart was hit by a storm. Maybe that's because he saw Shiho acted so well as his girlfriend and it made him amazed at Shiho's acting skill. Of course he never guessed that Shiho blushed not because of acting.

Shiho herself was wondering, too. Why was her cheek reddening and her heart beating faster than usual when Shinichi kissed her cheek? She liked Shinichi, but it was in the past and now she liked someone else. It made her very confused but she quickly got rid of that confusion from her head and concentrated on her role tonight.

Time moved fast. Ran's birthday party had already over and the guests had already gone home, except Sonoko, Heiji and Kazuha. But Shinichi and Shiho were still busy with their acting which actually wasn't like acting anymore. They had been talking about world cup, which was they favorite topic. They were very excited because Japan managed to defeat Brazil in semifinal. Finally, they stopped talking after Ran, Kazuha and Sonoko cleared their throat for the fifth time. They both turned around to face those three that looked so angry and furious.

"Hey, Kudo, what is this? What do you mean by bringing this woman here?" Sonoko asked while holding Shinichi's collar.

Shiho then reverted back to Shinichi's girlfriend mode and she calmly removed Sonoko's hand from Shinichi's collar and held Shinichi's arm.

"Sorry, but you can't do that to my boyfriend," said Shiho with a smile.

"You...," said Sonoko while staring at Shiho in disbelief.

Shiho then turned to Shinichi.

"Dear, it seems the party is over. I think we should go back now," said Shiho.

"As you wish, Honey," Shinichi replied. He, too, had reverted back to Shiho's boyfriend mode.

"Wait!" said Ran and it made Shinichi and Shiho turned to her.

"Shinichi, can we talk privately?" Ran asked.

XXX

Shiho was really impatience. Shinichi had been in that room with Ran for too long. She was afraid that Shinichi would loose his courage to end his relationship with Ran and she couldn't let that happened. Shinichi had been working so hard tonight and she wouldn't let it became a waste. Moreover, she didn't want to see Ran crying anymore because of Shinichi. She then moved to the door of that room, but Sonoko and Kazuha quickly blocked her way.

"What do you want to do?" Sonoko asked.

"I'm a bit worried because Shinichi-kun has been there for too long with Mouri-san, so I want to see him," Shiho replied and it made Sonoko laughed mockingly at her.

"You know what, maybe Shinichi-kun actually loves the woman who is being with him right now in this room, not you," said Sonoko with mocking tone but Shiho just smiled at her.

"Of course not. I know he loves me and I love him, too. That's why, I don't like seeing him with another woman in closed room for too long. So please move out from that door so I can see him," said Shiho.

"No, we won't let you in," said Kazuha.

"I said move out, now," said Shiho coldly and it made Sonoko and Kazuha shivered and their body moved out from the door on their own.

Shiho then opened that door while Heiji stared at her in amazement.

When the door was open, Shiho saw Ran hugged Shinichi tightly while crying. From Shinichi's facial expression, Shiho knew that Shinichi had almost lost so she quickly opened her mouth.

"Dear, have you finished yet?" Shiho asked flatly.

Shinichi turned to Shiho instantly and when he saw Shiho, he found his strenght back and he quickly pulled away from Ran who freeze in place after hearing Shiho's voice.

"S-Shiho... I...," Shinichi stuttered because he saw anger in Shiho's eyes. He felt like he could hear Shiho scolded him because he tried to make all of their hard work tonight became a waste.

"If you have finished, I think it's better if we go back to the hotel now," said Shiho.

"Okay," Shinichi replied.

Ran quickly grabbed Shinichi's arm when he started to walk away and stared at him with teary eyes.

"Shinichi...," said Ran.

Shinichi held his feeling as hard as he could and pulled his arm away from Ran's grasp.

"I'm sorry, Ran. I have to go now. Maybe we will never see each other anymore... so... good bye," said Shinichi. He walked over to Shiho and took her hand, then he walked away with Shiho, while Ran fell to her knees and crying.

XXX

"Are you okay?" Shiho asked when she and Shinichi had sat in silence for about one hour in the park near their hotel.

"I think so," Shinichi answered.

"Then, let's go back to the hotel now," said Shiho as she rose from her seat but Shinichi quickly held her.

Shinichi wrapped his arm around Shiho's shoulder and hugged her.

"Kudo-kun," said Shiho, confused.

"Ten minutes. Please," said Shinichi.

Shiho then put her hand in Shinichi's waist and sat quietly in Shinichi's arm.

XXX

Shinichi grabbed a piece of tissue to wipe away his tears while Shiho also wept beside him. They both were watching super sad Korean drama in Shiho's hotel room. Shiho was invited Shinichi to watch Korean drama that she had rented because she didn't want to let Shinichi alone after he suffered a broken heart recently.

At first, Shinichi stared at Shiho with weird face because Shiho invited him to watch Korean dramas. He actually wanted to reject her invitation because he wanted to be alone after tonight incident. But when Shiho's evil eyes did their job like usual, he couldn't refused. Inside, he grumbled because Shiho was so inconsiderate of his feelings. He continued to cast a cynical commentary on the early episodes, but then after watching for a while, he was carried away with that Korean drama's storyline and now he was busy crying with Shiho. He didn't realize that the heavy burden on his heart slowly began to disappear along with his flowing tears.

"_What a sad Korean dramas. But thank goodness that finally that man can find his happiness with the other woman,"_ Shinichi thought with a smile after he had finished watching the last episode of that Korean drama.

Shinichi then turned to Shiho to talk about the Korean drama that they had watched together just now, but apparently Shiho had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"_Huh? Since when did she fall asleep? Could it be that she didn't watch the last episode,"_ Shinichi thought while staring at Shiho's face. Her face was a bit puffy from crying.

Suddenly, Shinichi couldn't help but touch Shiho's face so he reached out and stroked Shiho's cheek. Then, before he realized what he was doing, he had touched Shiho's lips with his.

"Thanks for tonight, Haibara," Shinichi whispered while blushing slightly after he kissed the sleeping Shiho in the lips.

Shinichi then carried Shiho to her bed and covered her body with her blanket, afterwards he went back to the sofa to sleep because he was too lazy to go back to his own room. He laid down then touched his lips.

"_At least Kudo Shinichi has gotten his first kiss before he dissapear forever,"_ Shinichi thought with a smile. Then he closed his eyes.

XXX

"I'm home!" said Conan loudly when he entered Kogoro's house that located on the third floor of Detective Agency.

Ran who had been crying in her room, stopped crying instantly and wiped her tears. Then she got out of her room to greet Conan.

"Welcome home, Conan-kun," said Ran with a smile.

"Ran-neechan, have you been crying?" Conan asked.

"Not really," Ran answered. "How was your vacation? Do you have fun? Oh yes, where are your parents? Why did you come back alone?" Ran then asked in quick fashion.

"Mmm. My mother said they can't come because they have to catch a plane so they apologized and just leave their regards for Ran-neechan and Uncle Kogoro," Conan replied.

"Is that so? Fine then. You must be tired so you should take a rest now, okay?" said Ran while smiling, then she turned and walked to her room. But then she stopped because Conan opened his mouth again.

"Ran-neechan, please, don't cry anymore. I don't like seeing Ran-neechan cry. I will do anything so that Ran-neechan will never sad anymore," said Conan with head down.

Ran quickly turned around to face Conan and tears started to flow down her cheek. She knelt in front of Conan then embraced him, made Conan blushed like usual.

"I'm sorry, Conan-kun. But this is so hard. Very hard," said Ran. She kept sobbing while hugging Conan and Conan just stayed silent because all of this was his fault.

After Ran had enough, she pulled away from Conan and stared at Conan deeply.

"Ne, Conan-kun, don't ever leave me alone, okay? Promise me, you will never leave me alone like Shinichi. Would you?" asked Ran.

Conan was silent for a moment then he smiled.

"Mmm, I promise I will never leave Ran-neechan alone like Shinichi-niichan," Conan answered, made Ran smiled at him.

Relief washed over Conan when he saw Ran's smile because he knew her current smile wasn't one of her fake smile. He also promised that he will be Conan, Ran's beloved little brother, as well as he could.

"Thank you, Conan-kun. Now you should sleep. It's already late. Moreover, you will start school tomorrow, right?" said Ran.

"Okay. Good night, Ran-neechan," said Conan.

"Good night, Conan-kun," Ran replied.

XXX

"So, where is my souvenirs?" asked Subaru who visited Agasa Hakase's house after he learned that Ai had gone home.

"Nothing," Ai answered flatly.

"Nothing? You went abroad and you didn't get me anything?" Subaru frowned.

"Yeah, I went abroad and I didn't get you anything," said Ai, still with her flat tone, so Subaru pretended to be upset.

"Look, Hakase, Ai-chan went abroad and she didn't get me anything. She's so stingy, isn't she?" said Subaru to Agasa Hakase who was surfing the internet.

Agasa Hakase turned to him and Ai who were sitting in the couch.

"Well, actually, Ai-kun didn't get me anything either, so you don't have to be too disappointed about that, Subaru-kun," Agasa Hakase laughed a little.

"Really? Hmm, so Ai-chan is really stingy, isn't she?" Subaru smirked.

"Shut up," said Ai, annoyed. "I just didn't have enough time to buy souvenirs," she continued. Inside, she grumbled because she actually didn't go abroad at all and she really forgot about souvenirs because her mind was occupied by Shinichi while she was away. She then rose from the couch to go to her room but Subaru quickly held her. Meanwhile, Agasa Hakase had turned his attention back to the computer screen in front of him.

"Then, you should pay it," said Subaru.

"Huh? Why should I do that?" Ai raised her eyebrow at Subaru.

Subaru smiled then he brought Ai to his lap, gathered her in his arm and burried her face in his chest, made Ai blushing furiously while her heart beating so fast. But Ai quickly regained her composure and wriggled.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Ai exclaimed.

"I really miss Ai-chan," said Subaru, still hugging Ai tightly. He actually was very worried when he knew that Ai was going somewhere with Conan because Conan didn't say anything about it to him. He felt very relieved when Ai was home and he visited Agasa Hakase's house immediately.

Meanwhile, Ai couldn't help but smile and she stopped wriggling so Subaru smiled.

"Did you miss me?" Subaru asked.

"Nope. I didn't miss you at all," Ai replied loftily, made Subaru chuckled.

"Ai-chan, how come you're so cute like this?" said Subaru as he ruffled Ai's hair.

Ai quickly looked up and gave Subaru murderous glare so Subaru quickly smoothed her hair back while smiling nervously. In Ai's dictionary, liking someone didn't equal to let that someone did whatever he want to her.

"Now, Ai-chan, it's already late. You should go to bed now. You will have school tomorrow, right?" said Subaru as he let Ai go. He then put Ai down from his lap.

"Okay. Good night," said Ai. Then she turned to Agasa Hakase. "Good night, Hakase," she said and without waiting for reply, she rushed to her room. She felt like she wanted to explode in happiness because she had been hugged by the person she liked just now.

Subaru kept watching Ai's back until Ai disappeared from his vision and when Ai disappeared, he realized that Agasa Hakase had been staring at him with raised eyebrow.

"Anything, Hakase?" asked Subaru.

"Well, I was just wondering, do you, somehow, like Ai-kun?" Agasa Hakase asked back.

"Huh?" Subaru surprised.

"Ah, just forget it," said Agasa Hakase immediately after seeing Subaru's surprised look. Inside, he scolded himself because he had asked that kind of question to Subaru. It looked like he was accusing Subaru as lolicon, because in Subaru's eyes, Ai was 4th grader, although Ai actually was 21 years old woman. But he just couldn't help it when he saw Subaru's facial expression while hugging Ai just now.

"Oh, it's okay, Hakase. Of course I like her and love her. She was like my own sister," said Subaru with a smile after he regained his composure from Agasa Hakase's question.

"Is that so? I'm so grateful that you want to love and watch over Ai-kun," said Agasa Hakase with a relieved smile.

"On the contrary, Hakase. It's me who was grateful that you and Ai-chan always watch over me and treat me like a family," said Subaru.

"Don't mention it, Subaru-kun," Agasa Hakase laughed.

"I should go home now. It's already late," said Subaru as he rose from the couch.

"Okay," Agasa Hakase replied.

"Good night, Hakase," said Subaru.

"Good night," Agasa Hakase replied.

When Subaru reached Kudo's mansion gate, which was his current house, he was silent for a moment and mused.

"_What's going on with Hakase? Why he asked me that kind of question? Of course I don't like Ai-chan the way he suggested. I'm normal man. Ai-chan is 4th grader. Well, she actually isn't 4th grader, but now she is, a 4th grader that is very cute like a doll. That's it,"_ Subaru thought. He just have no idea that he was the only one who thought that Ai was very cute like a doll.

**To be continued...**


End file.
